Memories
by Kropi
Summary: Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintainya, sangat mencintai sosok yang selalu terlihat angkuh itu. Dan Inilah pilihan ku, meskipun nanti aku yang akan tersakiti... aku tidak peduli, asalkan ia mendapatkan apa yang selalu di impikannya... KYUSUNG, BL, CRAK PAIR, DLDR


"Apa yang membuat anda kembali dan memilih meneruskan karir anda sebagai artis di korea selatan ini?" wartawan itu mengacungkan micnya lebih dekat kepada seseorang berambut coklat yang tenggah tersenyum dengan kacamata yang bertengger menutupi setenggah wajahnya itu.

"Aku kembali karena ku ingin menghapus semua kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat dulu, aku ingin memulai semuanya kembali dari nol" sosok itu tersenyum kearah puluhan kamera yang berada di depannya.

"Apa maksud anda? Apa ini untuk kekasih anda? Siapa dia?" seorang wartawan wanita mengacungkan micnya lebih tinggi berharap pertanyaanya bisa dijawab oleh sosok di depannya.

"Ne, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat ku cintai, tapi_"

"Jinki-ah matikan tv-nya chagiya, ayo kemari makanannya sudah siap" namja kecil yang berumur 6 tahun itu segera mengambil remote tv yang berada tak jauh darinya dan segera menekan tombol off sesuai perintah sang eomma.

**Kropi**

**Present**

**"Memories"**

**Pairing : Cho kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae & Other**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Lengt : Two Shoot**

**Disclaimer : They're belong's to this ff is mine**

**Warning : Typo's, BL, Crak pair, tanpa proses editing hehehe**

**Summary : Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintainya, sangat mencintai sosok yang selalu terlihat angkuh itu. Dan Inilah pilihan ku, meskipun nanti aku yang akan tersakiti... aku tidak peduli, asalkan ia mendapatkan apa yang selalu di impikannya... **

**"Speak"**

**'mind'**

**Kropi**

**Author pov**

**Tap tapp tapp**

"Eomma! Eommaaaa" teriakan cempreng itu kembali mengisi suasana ruang makan yang tadinya sepi.

"Ne, ada apa chagiya?"

"Eomma apa appa setampan ahjussi yang di tv tadi?" yesung mengerutkan alisnya pertanda ia bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di berikan putra kecilnya itu.

"Tapi eomma tadi tidak melihat orang yang kau maksud jinki-ah" yesung tersenyum, tangannya mengapai tubuh jinki untuk didudukan di atas kursi meja makan.

"Jeongmal? Padahal ahjussi yang di tv itu sangat tampan loh eomma" jinki terus berceloteh dengan senyum di wajahnya, mencoba meyakinkan sang eomma bahwa sosok yang di lihatnya tadi itu benar-benar tampan menurutnya.

"Siapa yang tampan?" jinki menoleh kearah suara yang sudah tidak asing itu.

"Appa haeeeee" jinki melompat turun dari kursinya dan langsung berlari kearah sang pemillik suara yang tadi bertanya kepadanya.

"Hup. Kau bertambah berat jinki-ah" sosok yang di panggil appa hae oleh jinki itu segera membawa jinki yang berlari kearahnya kedalam gendongannya.

"Hehehe jinki tumbuh appa" jinki tersenyum memamerkan gigi susunya yang putih bersih.

"Benarkah? Tapi jinki masih tetap pendek" donghae membawa jinki yang berada di gendongannya itu kearah meja makan.

"Lihat saja jinki nanti pasti akan lebih tinggi dibanding appa hae!" donghae hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat pose ngambek namja cilik bernama kim jinki itu.

"Sudahlah hae jangan menganggu jinki terus, ayo makan pasti kau laparkan" yesung menggambil kembali jinki dan mendudukkannya di bangkunya sendiri.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku lapar hyung?" yesung memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar sebaris kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh donghae.

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu hae"

"Benarkah?"

"Aish kau ini, cepat makan saja"

"Ah kau tidak asik hyung"

**Kropi **

"Kyuhyun apa kau yakin?" leeteuk menatap kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi sebelahnya itu dengan pandangan ragu.

"Aku yakin hyung, jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi membuang waktuku" kyuhyun menjawab mantap.

"Tapi ini sudah enam tahun cho kyuhyun, suatu keajaiban jika ia masih tinggal disana" leeteuk memijit pangkal hidungnya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran seorang Ch Kyuhyun.

"..." tidak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan kyuhyun dan itu berhasil membuat leeteuk harus menghela nafas sabar.

"Berhenti!"

**Ckittt**

Kepala leeteuk terantuk kedepan karena tak siap akan dorongan mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu.

"Cho kyuhyun kau kenapa? Rumah yang kita tuju itu masih beberapa blok dari sini!"

**Blamm **

Leeteuk hanya bisa terbengong ketika sosok yang menjadi objek marahnya itu dengan santainya meninggalkannya di mobil sendiri.

"Aishhh..." keluh leeteuk sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak kyuhyun untuk keluar dari mobil. "Kyu.. kyuhyun!" leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tempatnya berdiri ini, sungguh ia baru menyadari jika sekarang ia telah berdiri di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah kemana perginya kyuhyun.

**Tap tapp tappp**

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah pinggiran sungai saat matanya tak sengaja melihat bayangan kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri menghadap sungai taman ini.

"Kyu kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kita harus kerumahnya" leeteuk berbicara pelan tak kala ia melihat tatapan luka di mata kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memandang kosong sungai di depannya.

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Kyu.."

"Ini tempat dimana kami pertama kali bertemu dulu hyung..."

leeteuk tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengacak surai coklat kyuhyun.

"Baiklah hyung mengerti, ja ayo sekarang kita mencarinya lagi"

**Kropi **

"Pagi semuannya~"

"Pagi juga Appa hae"

Yesung hanya menoleh sekilas kearah donghae yang kini terlihat sibuk memasang dasi sambil berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Pagi hae"

"Eomma~ Jangan beri Jinki makanan hewan lagi, jinki tidak suka rumput!" Jinki mempout kan bibirnya ketika sang eomma memberikannya makanan yang menurutnya makanan hewan itu.

"Itu bukan rumput Jinki-ah itu sayuran" sahut donghae

"Tapi tetap saja Appa hae, Jinki tidak suka benda ini" Jinki mendorong piringnya menjauh darinya.

"Katanya Jinki mau cepat tumbuh besar? Kalau mau cepat tumbuh besar jinki harus banyak memakan sayuran" yesung kembali mendekatkan piring jinki.

"Tapi Jinki tidak suka sayuran!"

"Hahh.." yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi, jinki selalu menolak adanya sayuran di piringnya.

"Baikalah Jinki sekarang mau makan apa?" tanya donghae

"Jinki mau Jajamyeon Appa hae~"

"Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memakan jajamyeon Chagiya, pulang sekolah saja eoh" yesung mencoba membujuk jinki.

"Ne, nanti pulang sekolah Appa janji akan membawa jinki ke restoran heechul ahjussi. Bukankah disana jajamyeonnya enak?" bujuk donghae

"Benarkah appa? Kita nanti akan ke restoran heechul Jumma?" mata jinki terlihat berbinar.

"Iya Chagiya"

"yeayyyyy"

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat percakapan antara donghae dan jinki.

'Ia sangat mirip dengan mu kyu.."

**Kropi **

**_"Tapi keluarga Kim-ah telah lama pindah dari sini, mungkin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.."_**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat kosong keluar jendela mobil yang tengah melaju, ingatan kembali memutar kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kita akan kemana lagi kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat leeteuk yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Kita beristrirahat saja dulu hyung, sejak kemarin siang kita belum makan" ucapnya

"Baiklah, ahjussi cari restoran disekitar sini"

"Baik tuan"

**Kropi **

_"Kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat ramai sih baby..." ucap namja yang terlihat sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan topi dan kaca mata yang di pakainya._

_"Minggu lalu heechul hyung baru membuka restoran di kawasan ini, dan aku dengar Mie jajamyeon enak. Apa salahnya kalau kita mencobanya" jawab seorang namja manis yang berjalan di sebelahnya._

_"Ja, kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk" namja yang memakai topi dan kacamata hitam itu sedikit mendongkakkan pandangannya untuk melihat nama restoran yang akan di kunjungi olehnya dan juga kekasih manisnya._

_"Chullie Resto? Cihh kekanankan..." cibirnya_

_"Kau bicara apa kyu-ah?" tanya namja manis di sebelahnya ketika ia seperti mendengar seseorang yang sedang berbicara._

_"Ah, anni hyungie, ayo masuk"_

**Kropi **

**Teng **

Suara bel pertanda ada pelangan di restoran minimalis tapi terkesan nyama itu membuat salah seorang namja yang terlihat cantik mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk.

"Ahjummaaaaaaaaa"

Alisnya terlihat mengkerut, sebelum matanya melihat namja cilik yang sedang memeluk kakinya. Tangan berbalut kulit putih mulus itu bergerak melepaskan pelukan namja kecil di kakinya, setelah ia berhasil, namja yang terlihat cantik itu berjongkok.

**Jtak..**

"Aww.. appo" namja cilik yang ternyata jinki itu mengelus keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat jitakan dari namja cantik di depannya.

"Sudah ratusan kali aku bilang kepadamu bocah tengik, aku ini namja dan panggil aku ahjussi, mengerti!" ucapnya

"Hyung kenapa kau suka sekali menjitak anak ku sih?" sahut suara lain

"Appa~" jinki segera berlari kearah donghae yang berdiri di belakang heechul-namja cantik tadi.

"Bocah itu selalu memanggilku Ahjumma padahal aku ini namja hae!" sembur heechul setelah ia kembali berdiri.

"Hahaha salahkan saja wajah mu hyung"

"Brengsek!"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku kesini bukan untuk bertengkar dengamu tapi untuk makan"

"Nde, Jinki kemari mau makan jajamyeon jum...ma" jinki mengecilkan kalimat terakhirnya ketika heechul menatapnya tajam.

"Ok, makan diruanganku saja ya hae"

"Memang kita selalu makan disana kan hyung"

"Baiklah ayo.."

Heechul segera berjalan kearah pojok restoran tempat ruangannya berada.

"Hae, kemana yesung? Dia tidak kesini?" tanya heechul di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"Eomma sedang dijalan jumma, kata eomma ia sedang terjebak macet"

"Aku tida bertanya kepada mu bocah!"

**Kropi **

"Kyu ayo, kita sudah sampai" ucap leeteuk

"Baiklah hyung.." ucap kyuhyun malas, tangan kanannya mengapai topi hitam di sampingnya, memakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya sebelum keluar.

**Teng **

Kyuhyun segera mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara bel ketika pintu di buka oleh leeteuk tadi, matanya yang berwarna caramel itu segera bergerak liar melihat kesekeliling restoran tersebut.

"Kyu-ah kita duduk disana saja" ucap leeteuk, kemudian melangkah pergi kearah meja yang di tunjuknya tadi.

"Hyung, apa nama restoran ini?" tanya kyuhyun ketika ia sudah duduk di depan leeteuk.

"Nde?"

"Apa nama restoran ini?"

"Oh itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Chullie resto,

**Deg **

...memang kenapa kyu?" tanya leeteuk

"..." kyuhyun tidak menjawab, malah kini ia terlihat menyusuri setiap sudut restoran ini.

'bagaiman aku bisa lupa dengan tempat ini...'

Matanya kini fokus terhadap seseorang yang baru keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang berada di pojok restoran.

'Heechul hyung...'

"Kyu.. Cho Kyuhyu_"

Dengan cepat kyuhyun membekap mulut leeteuk yang akan menyebutkan namanya.

**Kropi **

Heechul melihat kesekeliling ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang akan berteriak, tapi sedetik kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Sejak kapan seorang Kim Heechul peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Shindong buatkan lagi satu jajamyeon" perintahnya kepada salah satu kokinya.

"Baik chullie"

**Kropi **

"Hyung.. lusa ada acara perayaan ulang tahun kantor, kau datangnya" donghae menatap yesung dengan pandangan berharap.

"Lusa? Aku rasa aku bisa hae.." jawab yesung dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Eomma, jinki ingin buang air kecil" yesung segera menoleh, melihat jinki yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo"

"Jinki mau pergi sendiri saja eomma, jinki kan sudah besar" ucap jinki

"Jinki tau letak toiletnya?"

"Ne!"

"Baiklah Kalau begitu hati-hati"

"Ne Eomma.."

**Kropi **

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" tanya leeteuk ketika melihat kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku mau ketoilet hyung, kenapa? Mau ikut?!" ucap kyuhyun sedikit kesal

"Ah anni, lannjutkan saja"

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Cklek..**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu toilet itu perlahan, sebelum ia melangkah masuk kedalam.

"hap..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara, ia segera melangkahnkan kakinya masuk.

**Tap tapp tappp**

Jinki yang saat itu sedang mencoba mengapai keran wastafel yang tinggi itu menghentikan gerakannya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah manisnya, ketika melihat ahjussi bertopi datang dan berdiri di sebelah kanannya untuk mencuci tangan.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak menari kemeja Ahjussi bertopi hitam itu.

"Ahjussi bisa bantu jinki untuk naik ke wastafel ini?" ucapnya ketika ia melihat ahjussi bertopi hitam itu melihat kearahnya.

**Kyuhyun pov**

"Ahjussi bisa bantu jinki untuk naik ke wastafel ini?" aku menatap anak laki-laki sebentar, sebelum berjongkok untuk mengendongnya.

"Kansahamnida ahjussi" jinki tersenyum, matanya yang sipit itu menghilang.

**Deg **

'senyum itu..'

_"Ayolah yesungie hyung, jangan marah lagi ne" kyuhyun memandang yesung dengan pandangan kucing yang tidak mau di buang oleh pemiliknya, tangan kanannya mencoba mengapai tubuh yesung yang masih setia membelakanginya._

_"Hyungie~" kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar saat tiba-tiba yesung bergerak menjauh darinya._

_"Ne, ne baiklah, kita beli boneka itu sekarang" ucap kyuhyun yang akhirnya menyerah._

_"Benarkah?" yesung tiba-tiba membalikan badannya menghadap kyuhyun, mata sipitnya terlihat memancarkan binar bahagia._

_"Hmm.." kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak menarik yesung kedalam pelukannya._

_"_Kansahamnida kyunnie~" ucap yesung masih di dalam pelukan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit merengangkan pelukannya mencoba melihat wajah yesung dalam jarak dekat, "Kau mengacuhkan aku karena sebuah boneka kura-kura jelek hyung, itu sungguh tidak lucu" ucap kyuhyun yang hanya di balas senyum polos oleh yesung.

"Maafkan aku ne" ucap yesung kemudian

"Tapi dengan satu syarat..." kyuhyun tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Apa?" tanya yesung

"Kiss me" kyuhyun memonyongan bibirnya kearah yesung

Chu~

"SudaHmmmpt Kyuuuu~" kyuhyun tersenyum di tengah ciumannya, tangan kanannya yang tadi menahan tengkuk yesung kini bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping yesung.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu yang di laluinya dulu kembali berputar di kepalanya, mata caramelnya kini terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kemana anak kecil tadi?"

**Kropi **

"Kenapa lama sekali di toiletnya Chagiya, eomma baru saja akan menyusulmu ke toilet" ucap yesung ketika ia melihat jinki yang baru masuk keruangan tempat mereka makan sekarang ini.

"Wastafel heechul jumma terlalu tinggi eomma, Tapi untung saja ada paman baik hati yang mau menolong jinki" ucap jinki sambil berusaha untuk kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi jinki tadi bilang terima kasih tidak?" tanya donghae

"Sudah dong appa hae, tapi paman itu tidak menjawabnya, malah melamun..."

"Yasudahlah, yang terpenting jinki sudah bilang terima kasihkan" ucap yesung sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan anaknya.

"Ja, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya" ucap donghae kemudian

**Kropi **

"Kenapa lama sekali kyu-ah" ucap leeteuk dan mulai memakan jajamyeon yang baru di antar oleh salah seorang pelayang itu.

"..." kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat tanganya-memanggil pelayan.

"Ada apa Tuan?" pelayan itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan di depan kyuhyun, sedangkan leeteuk memandang aneh kyuhyun-tentu dengan mulut yang masih penuh oleh makanan.

"Bungkus semua makanan ini" ucap kyuhyun datar

"Baiklah tuan" pelayang itu skembali membungkukkan badannya dan mulai mengambil kembali makan yang baru saja di sajikannya.

"M-mwo? Kyu?! Aku baru saja makan satu suap" protes leeteuk tak terima saat makanannya kembali di ambil pelayan untuk di bungkus.

"Kita makan di mobil saja nanti" ucap kyuhyun santai dan berjalan meninggalkan leeteuk.

"A-apa? Aish Jinja" leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas jengkel.

**Kropi **

Keesokan harinya...

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan dulu kyu-ah, kita butuh istrirahat" ucap leeteuk kearah kyuhyun yang terlihat betah memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela mobil yang sedangt mereka naiki saat ini.

"..."

"Hahh.." dan sekali lagi leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah saat lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban yang di keluarkan oleh kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya kau memikirkan ahjussi yang mungkin lelah karena selama dua hari ini terus-terusan mengemudi" ucap leeteuk yang sepertinya mulai mendapat perhatian dari kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang ahjussi.." ucap kyuhyun kemudian.

Leeteuk tersenyum gembira akhiranya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang di rumahnya.

**Kropi **

Keesokan harinya lagi...

Suasana pagi di salah satu kamar apartemen elite di seoul ini tampak ramai seperti biasanya, apalagi jika bukan rengekan jinki yang tidak terima jika ada benda bernama sayuran di piringnya.

"Jinki tidak mau eomma~" bibir kecil itu mengerucut imut, matanya yang sipit kini menatap tajam piing di hadapannya.

"Mulailah makan sayuran Chagiya, ini baik untuk pertumbuhanmu" ucap yesung dengan tangan yang membelai lembut surai kecoklatan milik jinki.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap donghae dengan tangan yang masih sibuk dengan dasi di lehernya.

"Seperti biasa, jinki selalu menolak sayuran di mangkuknya" ucap yesung dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah donghae, kasihan juga melihat donghae yang sepertinya selalu di repotkan dengan dasi di setiap pagi.

"H-hyung.." donghae menatap kaget yesung yang kini tengah memasangkan dasi di lehernya.

"Hmm.." ucap yesung tanpa melihat donghae.

"Gomawo hyung" donghae tersenyum ketika yesung telah selesai memasangkan dasi untuknya.

"Kenapa berterima kasih? Bukankah ini yang seharusnya aku lakukan" ucap yesung dan tersenyum kearah donghae.

Perlahan-lahan bibir donghae terangkat keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia.

_'Kau tahu hyung.. aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat kau mulai menerimaku di kehidupanmu..'_

**Kropi **

"Nanti malam kau harus tampil di acara perayaan ulang tahun MokDong Crop, jadi bersiap-siaplah" ucap leeteuk setelah ia menutup teleponnya.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap kyuhyun dingin

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya kyu-ah, ini perusahaan yang sedang sukses beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Kau pasti akan langsung mendapatkan perhatian khusus jika kau berhasil tampil dengan sempurna di acara itu"

"Aku kembali untuk mencarinya hyung, bukan untuk menjadi artis lagi di sini. Sudah cukup di Hollywood, aku sudah mulai muak dengan semua ini" ucap kyuhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya

"Tapi dengan cara inilah yang akan semakin mempermudahmu untuk mencari_nya _kyuhyun" ucap leeteuk sambil memijat dahinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"!" leeteuk menatap kaget kyuhyun.

'Ternyata semudah itu...' batinnya.

**Kropi **

"Apa penampilanku buruk hae?" tanya yesung saat donghae terus melihatnya. Saat ini mereka berdua + jinki tentunya, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan yang di pimpin donghae beberaa tahun belakangan ini.

"Anni, kau terlihat sempurna hyung" ucap donghae jujur

"Gomawo"

"Sama-sama, ayo hyung.." donghae segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan sedikit berlari untuk membuka pintu mobil untuk yesung.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot hae" ucap yesung dengan tangan yang membantu jinki untuk keluar mobil.

"Ini tidak merepotkan untuk ku hyung" ucap donghae

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk"

**Sepuluh menit kemudian...**

Kyuhyun melepaskan topi hitam yang di pakainya tadi, sedikit merapihkan jas hitam yang di pakainya saat ini, apa ada yang menayakan kemana leeteuk pergi saat ini? Jawabanya simple, Prak Jungsoo atau yang sering di panggil leeteuk itu kini sedang berada di kamar kecil karena panggilan alam yang datang mendadak tadi.

Ia melangkah dengan angkuh menyusuri koridor yang di tata cantik itu, sebelum irisnya melihat aula yang terlihat penuh dengan ahjussi berkepala botak yang memakai jass mahal. Kyuhyun tersu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan saat ini ia tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan yang memungkinkan ia untuk melihat aula besar ini menyeluruh.

"Ahjussi!" kyuhyun menoleh kaget ketika ia mendengar suara anak kecil di belakangnya.

"WOAAA~ ternyata ahjussi benar-benar tampan" ucap anak itu dengan nada ceria di setiap ucapannya, sedang kyuhyun kini tengah menajamkan matanya kearah anak kecil berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Bukankah kau anak kecil di toilet itu?" tanya kyuhyun kemudia, sedangkan anak kecil yang di tanya hanya mengerutkan keningnnya bingung.

"Ah" kyuhyun kembali memakai topi hitam yang memang masih di pegangnya.

"sekarang ingat?" tanya kyuhyun setelah memakai topi hitam itu.

"ternyata Ahjussi yang menolong jinki di toilet?" namja kecil yang ternyata jinki itu membulatkan matanya lucu. Bagaimana tidak kaget, jika ternyata seseorang yang pernah di tontonnya di TV ternyata adalah orang yang sama yang menolongmu di toilet.

"Ne, Dan kenapa kau ada di sini Adik kecil?" tanya kyuhyun lembut, dan berjongkok di hadapn jinki.

"Aku kesini bersama Eom...ma?" mata sipit jinki terlihat menyusuri aula luas ini dengan tatapan panik.

"Hei kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, ketika ia melihat mata jinki yang mulai berair.

"Eomma jinki dimana ahjussi? Dimana eomma jinki?" jinki mulai menangis, ketika ia telah menyadari jika ia terpiasah dengan eommanya.

"Huweee.. hiks hiks"

Grepp..

Dengan cepat kyuhyun membawa jinki kepelukannya "Sttt.. jangan menangis ne, ahjussi akan membantumu mencari eomma jinki" ucap kyuhyun dan mulai mengendong jinki.

Dalam perjalanan mencari eomma jinki, kyuhyun tak banyak bicara, otaknya seperti memerintahkan untuk berhenti, tapi tubuhnya seakan berjebalikan. Karena kyuhyun ingat, dari dulu ia tidak suka kepada anak kecil, malah mungkin membenci sosok yang selalu di anggap merepotkan untuknya itu. Tapi kenapa itu tidak berlaku untuk namja kecil yang sedang di gendonganya ini, kenapa ia tidak membencinya? Kenapa ia malah mau bersusah payah membantu namja kecil bernama jinki ini untuk bertemu denggan eomanya, kenapa? Dan kenapa saat ini ia merasakan hangat di hatinya yang membeku ini.

"Jinki-ah!" lamunan kyuhyun langsung buyar tak kala sebuah suara yang terasa familiar di telinganya itu memanggil nama seseorang yang ia tahu adalah nama namja kecil yang sedang di gendongnya saat ini. Perlahan kyuhyun berputar untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil jinki tadi, mungkin saja jika itu eomma jinki kan, siapa yang tahu.

Deg!

Jantung kyuhyun seperti melompat keluar tak kala sosok yang berada di belakagnya itu adalah sosok yang selama ini di carinya.

"Sungie~" ucapnya lirih

**TBC**

Hello kropi balik lagi dengan pair KYUSUNG yeayyyyy *jingkrak-jingkrak* #dasar author sarap#

Oke,oke adakah yang suka? Kalau ada tolong riview dongs chingudeul semua~ ff ini tadinya mau di jadiin one shoot, tapi karena kepanjangan jadinya mau di bagi dua aja. DAN KALAU MISALNYA BANYAK YANG SUKA DAN RIVIEW Kropi janji bakal apdet sesegera mungkin ;D jangan kecewakan aku dengan banyaknya SIDER seerti DRAGONFLY dan THE PRINCE yang buat males untuk di lanjutin :p

Oke, oia kropi juga minta doa ya buat Grand(nenek) aku yang meninggal tanggal 1 desenber kemarin T^T semoga amal ibadanya di terima *Ammiiien~

Oia doain juga semoga besok kropi dapet uang sekoper yang tiba-tiba terbang dan masuk tas buat beli pulsa modem yang udah abis *mirisss

Aku bener-bener janji kalau misalnya banyak yang suka dan pulsa modem udah ke isi kembali, aku bakal apdet langsung ni ff -_-v udah ah cuap-cuapnya sekarang

.

.

.

.

**Please give me your review :)**

(sider kumohon hargai saya)


End file.
